Wolf Within
by Carolyn12
Summary: Harry Potter was only seven when he was attacked by a werewolf. But unlike Remus he doesn't fear his wolf. He also does not dominate his wolf like Fenrir. He is in an equal partnership with his wolf. So how will this affect the story? Werewolf Golden Trio.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Werewolves are vile, and evil creatures that only live for the taste of flesh and blood. That is what some people think and it is true of some infected with Lycanthroy. Then there are those who fear the wolf within; those who have and cures their inner beast. They try to hide a way so as not to infect others with their 'Curse'...But was it really a curse?

 ** _Long Ago..._**

Three beautiful woman sat around a crystal clear pool of water.

The woman with white hair that seemed to give off a soft glow like that of the full moon watch with sadness as the two brothers fought.

She turned her light glowing golden eyes to her dark brown haired companion who sat on the left of her. The woman's own forest green speckled with emerald eyes looked on in disappointment and sadness as the older brother drew a sword on the younger.

The last of the three women had an air of power and magic surrounding her. She closed her swirling silvery grey-blue and ran a hand through her silky pitch black long hair as the blade went through the chest of the younger brother.

They watch as the younger grasped the older's wrist; confusion and betrayal evident in his silver eyes.

"Romulus...Why?" he asked as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and light dimming from his eyes. His hand slipping from Romulus's wrist.

Romulus's eyes widen as he held onto his fallen brother's cooling body.

"Dear Gods! What have I done...Remus!" he held his little brother's dead body and wept.

The water rippled and the image was gone.

None of the women said anything...

The silence was broken by the white haired; golden eyed beauty.

"Artemis...Hecate..." she began her soft,quite,melodious laced with sadness for the brothers.

"Yes Selene?" questioned the powerful black haired woman who still had her eyes closed also now known as Hecate.

Selene looked at her two companions and Artemis sighed.

"You wish to help the offspring left behind at the death of poor young Remus." Artemis stated.

Selene smiled a little and waved her hand over the water and it rippled again, but instead of the dead Remus and weeping Romulus. The image was that of two boy, twins, playing.

the woman watch as the boys played unaware of the tragedy that had just struck them, and by their Uncle no less. An Uncle that did not know they existed.

"They are still so young...they will not survive long in this world without guidance...without protection." Selene stated as she looked imploringly at her friend; her sisters.

Artemis and Hecate watched the young boys a while longer before looking to one another. they both nodded and turned to Selene.

"What do you intend we give them?" questioned Hecate as she thought of what could help them live in that wicked world of man.

The slight glow around Selene grew a little brighter at the news.

"Well they need protection so an animal!" Selene stated happily.

Artemis tilted her head slightly "So they will have control of an animal?

"No." Hecate shot the ideal down.

"Why not? it seems like a good ideal." Selene stated with a pout.

Hecate rolled her eyes fondly at Selene's antics.

"True the animal would grant them protection and guidance, but if someone were to kill the animal or if they are somewhere that the animal doesn't habitat then there protection is gone."

Selene sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Well what about something within? Like something they can turn into? That way they will always have protection and they can change back when they need."

Hecate thought this over. "That could work. Now what animal should help protect them? I think it should be a dog."

Artemis frowned slightly.

"Just a dog? yes they would be good for guidance, but they seem to lack in the protection area...We need something more wild...How about a wolf."

Hecate thought this over "That would be good."

Artemis nodded "Then that will be my gift. The gift of the spirit of the wolf to reside in them. But this will be a partnership they must respect one another. If not the turn will be painful. "

"My gift will be resilient to magic of all kinds the better relationship with the wolf the more resilient them become in or out of beast form. Once they are in perfect harmony magic will affect them very little." Hecate stated.

Selene tapped her chin in thought. What could she give them? she snapped her slender fingers in triumph.

"And when they stand under the Full Moon they will get a boost in strength and agility also it will be a night for the wolf to rome.

Hecate looked to the other two. "So we agree to these terms?" both nodded.

They looked to the pool of water to see the two brothers leaning against a tree talking and waiting for the father that will never come. The full moon was now high in the sky.

Hecate's silvery blue-grey eyes started to glow and the water started to ripple and splash until it jumped up and formed a swirling blue,white and green portal.

The three Goddesses walked through the portal.

Hecate, Artemis, and Selene watched as the two young boy's eyes widen and bowed to the three of them.

"Rise Adolph eldest son of Remus, and Lovell youngest of Remus." Hecate said.

both did as was asked of them.

They both had their father's silver eyes, but only Lovell also had his black hair. Adolph has his deceased mother's sandy blonde hair.

"What can we do for you?" Adolph asked while stepping in front of Lovell

Selene stepped up and looked sadly at them.

"Your father Remus is no longer of this world."

The brothers gasped in shock.

"W-what? Adolph what are we going to do?" Lovell questioned his older brother.

Before Adolph could say anything Hecate spoke.

"Fear not young one. We decided to gift you with a power that will help you in this world. It will give you someone to guide you and help protect you." Hecate explained.

Artemis walked to them and placed a hand over their hearts and a light left her hand went into their chests.

The brothers closed their eyes as a warmth spread throughout there body.

Once the light faded Artemis walked back and the brothers opened their eyes. Silver and Gold swirled and danced together.

Hecate was next to walked up to them and a purple flame in both her hands. She touched them to their foreheads and the flame engulfed them. Once it died down the brothers felt more powerful.

Next was Selene. She skipped over to them and looked them over she leaned down and kissed them both on the foreheads. A glow surrounded them and the warmth was back from earlier. Selene moved back as their form began to shift and change after a moment two huge wolves stood in front of the Goddesses one with Black fur the other a Sandy blonde.

The wolves looked at one another and their tails began to wag. They looked to the Goddesses and bowed as much a wolves could.

 _"Thank you"_ two voices said to them.

The three all smiled to them and patted them on the head.

"We hope you well in your life."Hecate said to them as she summoned a portal and the three left.

The brothers did live well they learned from their wolf and they saw many thing in there life.

All was well with them...until someone saw them change from their wolf form to their human one.

Lovell was waiting for his brother to come back from the small town down the road. The door crashed open and Adolph stumbled in blood dripping from his mouth.

Lovell stood and ran to him.

"Brother! What happened?" Lovell questioned.

"S-someone saw us...you have to run... before they come."

Lovell helped his brother up and walked out the door.

"Why didn't you just kill the person?" he questioned.

"It was too late he told the whole town..." Adolph stated and coughed up some blood.

"There they are!" they heard someone shout.

Lovell looked up to see a mob he gritted his teeth and sneered at them.

Adolph pushed off of his brother and glared at them.

"We don't want any trouble. Well just get our stuff and leave." he growled out tense.

"No way Demon if we let you go you just kill us later!" one called out.

Just as Adolph was about to speak something moved out of the corner of his eye.

A sword was heading for Lovell's back. Adolph turned and pushed his little brother out of the way and the sword pierced his chest. Adolph glared at the now wide eyed man. His nails hardened and sharpened and quicker than the eye can see his hand went through the man's head. He hean kicked the now dead man away and pulled the sword out of his chest.

Adolph fell to his knees and Lovell ran over to him and caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Why?" Lovell asked tears in his eyes.

Adolph grinned a bloody grin. "You're my younger brother I would do anything for you. But I'm afraid I can't take care of you any more...Sorry Lovell..." his eyes closed for the last time.

Lovell's grip on his brother tighten and a growl ripped from his throat. He turned his now fully gold eye on the now terrified towns people. He placed his brother's body down and stood a snarl on his face and teeth now enlarged fangs.

"I' . . **YOU!** " he growled out and in one quick motion where a man once stood no a huge wolf.

He tore them all topieces blood and bone flying everywhere. He turned to the last man of the mob he was trembling and crying. Lovell leaped at him and bit his arm that he flung out in an attempt to protect himself. But instead of tearing the arm right off his body he let go and backed away.

Lovell returned to his human form that was now covered in blood rage still in his eyes. He walked to the man who now held his bleeding arm and gripped him by the hair.

"You killed my brother just because we were different. Well lets see how you like being different." he started to pull him down the path to the village. Once he was at the gates he threw him into village he glared at the shivering man. He turned and walked away the full moon slowly rising in the sky.

Blood curtling screams and howling sounded thought out the cold night air.

Lovell stood on a hill looked at the now burning village. His anger still high as he watch the monster tear through the village. At least now he knows what would happen if you and your wolf weren't in good terms you become a mindless beast.

Lovell wondered for a moment that after this attack if he would tell the man the secret to the wolf within... he snorted and turned on his heel tuning into his wolf form and ran away.

* * *

 **let me know what you think about this. The beginning is telling about how werewolves started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I was wonder how many of you guessed who the three women were last chapter?**

 **Well anyways I don't own harry potter!**

 **now on with the Show...Story!**

* * *

Emerald eyes looked at the woods in awe and slight tension. The first two days the woods seemed so peaceful, but now he just got a bad feeling...

A young boy by the name of Harry Potter glanced at the wood once more before turning to stare at the fire, and thought about this camping trip he was on with his 'family'. He was happy that no one was able to watch him so he could get out of the house; even if it was to go camping with his family. At first he didn't think he would enjoy camping, but it was quite nice! Being around all the nature and clean air...Though Duddley's complain was starting to get annoying...

"Boy!" his uncle barked out startling Harry from his thoughts and making him jump.

"Yes Uncle?" he asked while messing with his glasses nervously.

Vernon Dursley was a big man with little neck; he also had a strange dislike for Harry that he never understood...

"Fetch some more logs for the fire." he ordered.

Harry looked to the woods. Now usually he would happily go and get some wood, but the odd feeling was starting to worsen...

"What are you waiting for!? Get going!" Vernon yelled as he chucked a stick at Harry who fell off the stump trying to dodge it.

Harry stood and ran into the woods not looking back.

He feared his uncle more than what ever was causing his bad feeling.

Harry kept a wary eye out as he picked up logs, but also hummed to himself a little lullaby he couldn't remember where he heard it from. As he bent down to get on last piece of wood one of the logs in his hand fell off the pile and rolled away stopping at the bush.

Harry glared at the offending piece of wood before stomping over to it trying to ignore the now prickling feeling running over his skin.

Once he leaned down his fingers just grazing the rough bark of the log the bush started to shack and a growl sounded out through the now silent wood.

Harry looked up...

Emerald clashed with Gold.

The golden eyes rose and Harry's eyes following them his head slowly rising to keep the golden in his sight.

The logs he was holding clattering to the cold earth his slightly sun kissed skin turning white.

towering over the little boy was this humanoid wolf thing...

Before he could even think to scream or run the thing pounced at him knocking him to the ground. Its yellowed fangs sinking into his shoulder.

Harry let out a strangled scream the blood pounding in his ears his heart about to jump out of his chest. Before he could even think to do anything to try to get the best off of him the thing got tackled away by a black blur.

Harry turned his blood spattered face to the left his eyes widening at what he saw. A HUGE black wolf was attacking the thing. It briefly look to Harry and he noted the silver eyes swirling with gold before it went back to mauling and biting the wolf thing.

Harry pushed himself up with his good hand slowly gritting his teeth in pain. He slowly inched away from the fighting wolves. Once he was at the tree line he bolted and ran as quickly as he could in his state.

Finally after what seemed like an hour of running he reached the clearing they were camping at.

Petunia looked up and all blood rush from her already pale face her mouth dropping open.

Dudley looked on in disgust and curiosity at the blood still flowing from Harry's shoulder.

Vernon glared at him. "Boy what the bloody hell happened! and where are the bloody logs!"

Harry didn't get to answer before he blacked out and fell face first into the dirt...

 _*Mind/Dream*_

 _Harry sat up groggily and looked around._

 _Where was he?_

 ** _"Good you are up_ _pup."_**

 _Harry turned his head to right and his eyes widen at the black wolf he saw just as big as the one he saw earlier._

 _"W-what? who are you and where are we?"_

 _the wolf looked his over its golden eyes calculating._

 ** _"Do you fear_ _me?"_**

 _Harry looked at the wolf curiously and thought over his question._

 _"No."_

 _the wolf tilted his head._

 ** _"Why not? I could kill you quite_** ** _easily"_**

 _Harry sat up and faced the wolf. "exactly you could, but you haven't."_

 _the wolf's tail tip waged a little. what an interesting little human..._

 ** _"Do you intend to try and tame me? make me a pet? a slave?"_**

 _Harry looked at him oddly_

 _"Of course not! there's no way I could beat you! even if I could it would be odd."_

 ** _"Why would it be odd young one?"_**

 _"you're a wolf! it just seem so odd that one as free and wild as you could be tamed."_

 _the wolf grinned as much as a wolf could and let out a bark laugh._

 ** _"Too true little Pup! Now as for where we are we are in your mind. This is sort of like a dream realm, but this is real."_**

 _Harry just looked blankly at the wolf not completely understanding. the wolf rolled his eyes at odd new partner._

 _Just as the wolf was going to speak its ears perked up and its hackles rose a snarl on his furry face his sharp fangs glistening._

 _ **"You must wake now pup!"**_

 _before Harry could ask why the wolf growled out once more time_

 ** _"Now!"_**

 _Harry was pushed from his mind._

Emerald eyes with the littlest hints of gold snapped open and quickly rolled to the side.

where is chest once was a foot now resided. Following the thick foot up he saw the enraged face of his uncle.

"You useless freak! because you didn't get the wood we can't eat dinner! my poor son is crying about how he is starving! are trying to kill him!" he roared face going to odd purple that usually lead to Harry hurting...a lot...

Harry whimpered at the thought, but a enraged growl echoed around in his head.

Vernon look threatening steps forward and with each step Harry's head lowered in acceptance, but his Emerald eyes slowly bleeding Gold.

Vernon drew his hand back ready to strike. He brought it down fast, but it did not connect.

No a small clawed hand caught it.

Trying to free his hand Vernon tugged, but it didn't budge.

"Let go of me you freak! Just take your punishment like a good kid."

A growl spilled from Harry's lips.

 **"I will not allow you to hurt my Pup!"** A voice not belonging to Harry spoke.

Harry lifted his head and Vernon gasped the once Emerald eyes were now all Gold.

Fangs poked out from his lips and Vernon now noticed the blood dripping from his wrist.

with a quick pull there was a sicking watery rip and blood splattered onto the tent's walls and floors. Blood now on Harry's smirking face. Before Vernon could even cry out in horror and pain a hand when though his head.

Letting the now dead body fall to the ground Harry smiled sickeningly.

 **"That is what you get fat little piggy for hurting my pup in the past and trying to hurt hurt him now"** Harry's deep voice growled out near the end.

"Vernon hurry up!" a feminine voice called out.

A smile threatened to split Harry's face you could now see all the sharp teeth perfect for tearing and ripping."

 **"Time to blow the other pigs down!"** laugh at his own joke he walked out of the tent vaguely wonder if the little pup would hate him later for what he was going to do.

Screams and pleas filled the air that night.

A tall black haired man walked into the blood soaked clearing. He looked around at the body's parts laying about. Stepping over...was that a spleen? He stopped what he was looking for.

Looming over the now uncouse form of the small child he saw earlier; he pulled out his dagger. The boy's eyes opened but instead of the Emerald he saw earlier they were gold.

 **"Alpha...Do not harm my Pup...*Yawn* He is good."**

With that the young boy rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Well... this just got annoyed complicated... He thought rolling his silver and swirling gold eyes.

Putting away the dagger he picked the boy and walked off.

* * *

 **Can you guess who the man is?**

 **now wolves a very protective of that they considers there's also he knows everything they have done to his pup...when you first get bit the wolf see all of your memories and emotions...**

 **tell what you think! please and thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry opened his eyes to that odd light blue almost white sky; He sat up with a groan and looked around. It seemed he was back in his mind, but where was that wolf?_

 _He stood and dusted himself off as his eyes once again scanned the area for something he missed. He spotted a small pond just across the clearing._

 _He walked over to it and peered in what he saw made his stomach churn and his eyes widen. He fell back and scrambled away from the surface not wanting to see that gruesome sight again..._

 _Staring at the small pond in shock...was a body supposed to bend like that? He shuddered as the image of his cousin's frozen, terrified, and pain stricken face flash back across his eyes again his body twisted in multiple odd angles... He put a hand to his mouth as he gagged._

 _Large foot falls brought him out of his shock. He turned his head to see the Wolf sitting just a few feet away._

 _"Y-you killed them...No you Slaughtered them" Harry stated not entirely sure how to feel right now..._

 _The wolf gave a shrug._

 ** _"I have seen what you have gone through in your short life Pup. I was not going to let those...Humans...Harm you any longer... They are lucky you do not know Magic yet, or there suffering would have been greater!"_** _The wolf finished with a growl and used the term human lightly._

 _Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Magic isn't real."_

 _The large Wolf gave out a bark laugh._

 ** _"Silly Pup! do you not realize you are a son of Mother Hecate? Just as I am?"_**

 _Harry raised his eyebrow._

 _"My mother was a Greek Goddess?"_

 _The wolf walked over to Harry and laid beside him._

 ** _"Sort of. She is not your birth mother. But all the Humans with Magic have it because she blessed them with it. So she is the Mother of Witches and Wizards. Because without her there would be none."_**

 _Harry leaned back to rest his head against the surprisingly soft fur of the wolf._

 _"And you? how is she your Mother?..Does that make us brothers?"_

 _He felt the wolf rubble as he laughed._

 ** _"Oh I really like you Pup! She is one of my Mothers. We have three Hecate, Selene, and Artemis."_**

 _Harry nodded then turned slightly to see the wolf had laid his head on his paws and his eyes were closed._

 _"We?"_

 _The wolf opened one golden eye and grinned showing his sharp teeth._

 ** _"You do not think you are the only Wolf Walker do you, or as the ignorant Magic users call us_ _Werewolves."_**

 _Harry was quiet as he thought of all that he had learned so far when he realized something._

 _"Hey...Wolf."_

 _The Wolf just let out a grumble of_ _acknowledgement._

 _"Do you have a name? Mine is Harry Potter."_

 ** _"Is it really important what my name is?"_**

 _"Yes. I want to know the name of my first friend...and brother."_

 _The wolf chuckled again._

 _ **"If you must know...Little Brother... My name is Fenris**_ _ **"**_

 _"That's a nice name...Can I call you Fen?"_

 _Fenris nodded his head as tried to nap_

 _Both sat in comforting silence until Fenris's_ _head shot up. He looked around ears alert and sniffing the air._

 ** _"Do you smell that?"_** _He questioned._

 _Harry gave him an odd look._

 _"No...how could I anyways?"_

 _Fenris just shook is head and leaned down._

 ** _"Get_ _on."_**

 _Harry climbed onto back slightly confused._

 ** _"I would hold on Pup."_** _Fenris said with his wild grin._

 _Just a Harry grabbed some of his fur; Fenris shot off like a rocket. Laughter escaped Harry because of the speed they were going at._

 _When he abruptly stopped and Harry was nearly catapulted off his back. Before he could question what they were doing and why they stopped Fenris growled out and his fur began to bristle_

 ** _"I can't believe it!"_** _he snarled_

 _"What is it?" Harry questioned still confused._

 _Fenris lowed himself so Harry could get down._

 ** _"You have a piece of someone's soul in your mind!"_** _H_ _e growled_

 _"I what? Where?" Harry questioned confused._

 _Fenris batted the bush they stopped in front of away. Laying on the ground was a disfigured and gross looking thing. It started to crawl slowly over to Harry, when a large black paw stepped on it to keep it from moving. It let out a loud piercing shriek as it tried to escape._

 _Harry stumbled back in shock._

 _"W-what is that thing." He questioned._

 ** _"It is a Soul Shard. Or as others call them a Horcrux. Very vile and Dark Magic that even Hecate despises...Not to mention they drive Hades mad; more so then his brothers do...quite an accomplishment really."_**

 _Harry involuntarily shuddered at the new information. They sounded horrible, and he had one of them in his head!_

 _"What do we do with it?" he asked_

 ** _"That is entirely up to you pup. We can leave it, or destroy it...Word of advice though I would not leave it, but again entirely up to you..."_**

 _Harry titled his head in thought "Well...what will happen when we destroy it?"_

 ** _"...I... Am not completely sure... you may gain any power or powers this thing had, you may get is memories, or nothing could happen."_**

 _The thing let out another loud shriek and renew it struggle as if it knew what was about to happen. Fenris Pressed harder on it and blackish green ickier stated to leak from its mouth and where it nose should have been._

 _Emerald eyes glanced one last time at the...Horcrux before looking back at him and nodding._

 _Fenris looked back a the struggling Soul with a glare and slowly pressed harder and harder as more of the blackish green liquid poured out. Finally with a loud snarl he pressed down completely, and crushed the Soul under his paw the liquid from it splashed over the the small area._

 _Just as Fenris was turning to speak with Harry a loud scream echoed through and a humanoid mist formed from the liquid. It rushed at Harry, but was stopped by sharp teeth with a quick bite it disappear Fenris's muzzle now dripping with the blackish green_ _ickier_

 _ **"...It taste like bitterness, insanity, and sin...with a hint of Fear. "** He said as his tongue lolled out in distaste._

 _ **"So Pup feel anything different?"** Fenris questioned_

 _Harry shook his head. He felt completely the same._

 _Fenris tilted his head in thought._

 _ **"Hn... It may have not done anything...or it just hasn't shown up yet...well have to keep an eye out for anything strange."**_

 _Before Harry could speak anymore to Fen his body began to fade and._

 _"Fen! what happening!"_

 _The large wolf just chuckled._

 ** _"Fear not Pup you are just waking. Also say Hello to Old Man Alpha yeah?"_**

Harry's eyes shot open to see a wooden ceiling he sat and looked around warily. he glanced at the table to see a glass of water and his glasses. He glanced around again and noticed he didn't need his glasses. Just as he was about to get out of the bed the door across the room opened and in walked a tall pale man. He had long raven black hair that was tied back at the base of his neck. He also wore a white shirt and black pants and a fang hung around his neck.

The Stranger locked eyes with Harry and the young boy had to repress a shudder. The mans eyes were silver with swirling gold and had a predatory gleam to them.

The man walked over to the chair that had a black leather jacket with fur around the neck and sat never once taking his eyes off of Harry.

They both sat in a tense silence finally the man leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms and plopped his boot clad feet onto the bed.

"Alright Runt, lets get down to business. Do you know what you are now?" The man questioned.

"A...um...Wolf Walker...Sir." Harry mumbled out awkwardly.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"A Wolf Walker you say? And why not call yourself a Werewolf?"

Harry sat a little straighter.

"Because Fen said we are Wolf Walkers."

The Man tilted his head back a little and glared at Harry his eyes going even more Gold. To Harry flinched, but continued to look the stranger in the eye.

"And who Is this Fen?" he questioned.

Harry gulped. "He is my Wolf...his whole name is Fenris..."

The man now tilted his head to the side studying the little one in front of him.

"Interesting...Very interesting... Okay Runt whats your name?" the Man questioned.

"Harry...Harry Potter." He replied.

The man's eye widen a little at the name, but schooled his features.

"Hn...Name's Lovell."

Harry's eyes glazed over for a moment before he grinned.

"Fen says Hello Old Man Alpha. But you don't seem too old."

Lovell's eye twitched a little.

"Cheeky wolf. Also Runt looks can be deceiving I am VERY old."

Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"Let put it this way I was alive before Rome was built."

Emerald eye's widen. "How are you so young!"

Lovell looked annoyed.

"I might have pissed of two Goddesses...for a act made in grief and anger... of course to this day I still regret nothing!" He said the last bit louder then the rest and the glass next to the bed shattered and the water splashed into Lovell's face.

he wipe the water off is face with a wolfish grin.

"It so fun pissing Hecate off. You should try it sometime Runt."

Harry shook his head frantically and looked at him funnily. Did this guy have a death wish?

"Anyways said act lead to there being more Wolf Walkers who don't know the secrets to being one. So they have gone either crazy evil, or are scared of there own shadow. So I was cursed with immortality and eternal youth until I one kill all of the 'Werewolves' or two teach them the tricks to being a Wolf Walker."

Once Harry processed all of what Lovell had said his guard went up. "Are you going to kill me?"

Lovell looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"That was the plan."

Harry looked at him warily he felt a but was coming.

"But Fenris spoke up for you. It seem you and your wolf get along pretty well. So I guess that means I have to teach you to be a proper Wolf Walker...though your already halfway there."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So... does that mean I'm going to be staying with you?"

Lovell frowned. "Unfortunately yes... I so didn't want to be a babysitter."

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment wanting ask something.

"What is it Runt?" Lovell asked

"Fen...he killed my...relatives...Why am I not more devastated or made at Fen?"

"Simple once you turn your family ties turn into a Pack mentality. If you really truly loved your relatives and they you then yeah you'd probably be pissed beyond words... but of course if it wouldn't matter because Fen wouldn't have attacked if you and they loved each other."

Harry thought this over and nodded his understanding.

Lovell stood and grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, but stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"Are you coming Runt?"

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Where too?"

Lovell snorted "You need clothes and I need to buy more food... well food that can't be hunted. Then I'm going to teach you to shift a will."

Harry grinned and jumped out of bed and followed behind Lovell like a puppy.

* * *

 **And Finished! so what did ya think? were you shocked at who the mystery guy was?**

 **And really you honestly don't think Hecate and Artemis were happy he left the villager to run free to infect others? without tell him how not to go crazy? yeah they tore him a new one.**

 **what do you think about what I did with the Horcrux? Will there be any gifts or memories... maybe. I was thinking of giving Harry the ability of Parseltoungue or advancing it and having him able to speak with all animals...**

 **Well Tell me what you thought~**

 **Also I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched the man he was following as he moved like liquid through the crowd of people. Harry tried to follow, but was getting swept away in the flow of the crowd. He was about to panic when he lost sight of Lovell and getting pushed further away from where he went.

When he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and lift. Harry looked behind him to see Lovell looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You are very short and light for someone your age...you know that right?" He asked as he moved Harry to his back. "Hold on and don't fall off, or pull my hair; okay."

Harry held onto the fabric of Lovell's jacket for dear life. He's never had a piggyback before...

Lovell easily moved in between the people as if he was a ghost.

"How are you so good at this and not bumping into, or stepping on people?" Harry asked when he saw Lovell change his walk mid step to avoid a kid who had just fell and was on the verge of accidentally getting stepped on.

Lovell chuckled at the awe he heard in Harry's voice.

"Well you'll learn soon that being a Wolf Walker has its advantages. Like you have an innate sense of danger and surreal awareness of your surroundings without really trying. Plus its like almost impossible to be clumsy with the enhanced reflexes too. So it quite easy for us to change an action on a dime; wonderful for hunting, and fighting too."

Harry placed his head on Lovell shoulder as he thought.

"But I'm not good at that stuff." Harry said thing back to him being easily swept away and unable to flow through like Lovell did.

"Of course your not."

Harry frowned and flinched lightly at the blunt reply...what if Lovell didn't want him around if he was useless?

"Your only a pup! A runt of one to boot. But don't worry you'll grow into it and I'll help so your stuck with me." Lovell said and then jostled him and turned his head to with a grin. "So no need to be worried okay."

Harry's eyes widen and he placed his face in Lovell's back so he couldn't see his expression, but nodded his understanding.

Lovell's eyes softened at Harry's action and looked back to where he was walking and ignored the wet spot that was forming where Harry's face was and the slight shaking of his little body.

The chime of bell was what made Harry look up again and noticed they were in a shop. Lovell bent down slightly and Harry slid of his back and landed on his feet. Before Lovell turned to face him Harry quickly wiped his eyes dry.

"Okay Runt time to get you some clothes, but only a few for now." Lovell said and if he noticed Harry's red and puffy eyes he didn't say anything.

Harry went wandering through the racks of clothes, not quite sure that would fit him...he never had his own clothes before just Dudley's old and way too big ones.

He stopped at pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and looked at them it seemed like these would fit...maybe?

"Did you find something Runt?" Lovell asked as he walked over with a few shirts in his hands.

"I...thing so?" Harry said looking back to the jeans.

"Well come on then you need to try them on." Lovell ushered Harry to one of the small rooms and placed the shirts he had on the bench that was in it. He walked out and gestured for Harry to walk in.

"Go in there and try those things on and then tell me how they fit. I'll be waiting out here." Lovell said as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

Harry walked in and closed the door.

After a moment and some shuffling and what seemed like a few Ow's from the black haired boy he finally called out to Lovell.

"They all fit...but I need help." Harry said with some distress.

Lovell sighed and opened the door slightly to peer in...He blinked once, twice, a third time...before laughing loudly.

"What the heck kid! who did you even manage that!" Lovell asked in between laughs.

Harry was all tangled in a black shirt. His eyes peering out of the arm sleeve and a frown on his face.

"I think my hair is caught in on of the buttons...please stop laughing..." Harry pleaded as he tried again to tug at the stuck shirt.

Lovell still chuckling walked over to him and knelt down and started to untangle the button from his hair. How a button caused so much troubled he wasn't sure..but it sure as hell was funny.

Once the button was untangled Harry pulled the shirt off his face pink from embarrassment and his hair even more messy then usual.

"Thanks." Harry said not looking at him.

Lovell just chuckled on last time and ruffled Harry's already messed up hair then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

A few moments later Harry walked out of the room his face less pink, but still slightly flushed.

Harry followed Lovell to he counter when something caught his eye and he walked over to it.

"Do you want it?"

Harry jumped at Lovell's voice not expecting him to pop up.

"Huh?"

"Do you want that jacket?" Lovell asked again.

Harry looked back at the jacket that was on the mannequin.

The jacket was black leather and held fur on the collar much like Lovell's the only difference in this one, and Lovell'l was that there was a white wolf paw print on the back.

Harry looked from the jacket to Lovell who had an eyebrow raised waiting for his answer. Harry gave a timid nod, and Lovell grabbed the jacket of the mannequin and walked over to the cashier.

He placed the jacket on the counter and motioned Harry to put the other clothes on the counter as well. Once everything was done and paid for Lovell pulled the jeans and a dark emerald shirt out of the bag to give to Harry.

"Go change into these...try not to get stuck this time ya?" Lovell said with a smirk.

Harry just grabbed the clothes and walked off causing Lovell to laugh.

Lovell waited for Harry to return wondering if he got stuck again anyways. Just was he was going to check on him; Harry stepped in front of him if his old clothes in his hands.

Eye him over he nodded his head. "Not bad, not bad at all. You no longer look like you drowning in fabric." Lovelll said as he held his hand out for the clothes.

Harry gave them to him, and took the bag Lovell offered to him.

Lovell turned to the clerk and pushed the clothes over to him.

"Get rid of these for me ya? preferably with Hell Fire."

Lovell then grabbed the jacket that was left out of the bad and held it out for Harry.

Harry put the bag down and put the jacket on with the help of Lovell.

Lovell stepped back and smiled.

"Perfect fit."

Harry beamed at him and picked up the bag and the two walked out of the store.

Lovell placed a hand on top of Harry's head to keep him from falling behind or getting swept away in the crowd.

After they had stopped by the grocery store they headed home.

Lovell kicked the door open and walked into the kitchen and dumped all of the bags into the counter.

Harry stood at the door wondering what to do.

"Okay Runt were going to practice on getting you to shift on your own then I'll hunt us some dinner." Lovell said as he put the food away. "Do you like dear?" Lovell asked after a moment.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know I've never had it."

Lovell placed the last can in the cabinet and dusted his hand on his black jeans.

"I think you'll like it. Now follow me." Lovell walked out the door again and Harry followed after him.

the stopped at a clearing not to far from the house.

"Okay so first off you need to get into contact with your wolf, but since you already have contact with him you need to close your eyes and focuses. Now since you are a wizard two you should feel two different forces one that is wild and free and the other is your magic...I'm not sure how that feels."

Harry looked at him and then around them.

"Umm what if someone sees us?" He asked.

"No need to worry I legally own these woods, and I have the local wolves here patrolling so no one will be around. So go on."

Harry closed his eyes and slowly everything started to bleed away. He felt something powerful and thrumming like a heartbeat. He pushed past this and found something else with was wild and fierce and it almost gave off a howling sound.

"Once you have that wild feeling I want you to draw it closer. once you have it close enough it should change and take form of your wolf."

Doing as he told and coaxied the power closer it morphed into Fenris who was grinning and tail was wagging.

"Okay finally hold your hand out and let the wolf sniff it and it should place it head on your palm."

Before Harry could do that Fenris walked closer and bowed his head waiting for Harry to rest his palm on it. Harry smile and did so.

Lovell's eyes widen at the now black wolf standing in front of him its eyes a swirling emerald and gold.

He wasn't thinking that he would be able to get it on the first try...Lovell grinned.

"Well done Harry!" Lovell said to him and held his hand out.

Harry butted his head against it and Lovell patted him on the head.

"Your still small; like a puppy. But don't worry your wolf will get bigger the older you get. Now I think I'll teach you something else too...Hunting."

Lovell turned on his heel and turned into his own large black wolf.

With that the two ran off into the woods.

* * *

 **Aww Harry and Lovell bonding time so cute~**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Next chapter will most likely be about Ron and him getting turned (yes the golden trio get turned when are still kids~)**

 **I haven't decided yet but I think that once he is bitten everyone walks on eggshells around him except the twins so yeah... also I wonder who is going to help Him through this time? Or at least attempt to help. (I know who, but do you?)**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? I'm alive?! hehe sorry for the long wait, but..yeah... also this is not the chapter with Ron he will be in next chapter I swear~ also it is pretty short too...**

* * *

Silver and gold swirled eyes looked at the sleeping black haired boy. He had gone for only three minuets and the Runt was out like a light! Lovell walk over to him his head tilted to the side a little as he studied him.

Harry was snoring lightly, and was that drool? He also seemed to have some of the food on his face from dinner.

Lovell sighed and nudged Harry a little. "Oi! Runt. Get up and go to bed you can't sleep here."

Harry didn't move an inch though he did mutter something that Lovell didn't quite catch.

The kid must be so tired. He sighed once more and gently picked Harry up.

"Man Kid why is it that i'm always carrying you somewhere?" Lovell asked.

Once Lovell made it to the room that Harry would be stay in he gently placed him on the bed. He pulled his shoes off, and pulled the covers up onto the boy. Finally he wiped the food off his face.

With one last look a his new ward the black haired man left the room.

Lovell flopped onto the couch with a tired smile. He thought that taking care of the Runt would be hard and dull, but he has happy to see that the kid was pretty smart and fun to be around.

He chuckled as he remembered all the trees the Pup had ran into trying to catch their dinner. At one point he thought the deer were mocking the Poor kid.

"I'm glad you are having fun Lovell." A woman's voice said in amusement.

Lovell jumped slightly and turned to see a beautiful woman standing there her blue-grey eyes shining in amusement. He looked at her with boredom.

"Oh, Hecate...its just you..." He turned back to relaxing on the couch.

The woman frowned and narrowed eyes. She pointed her finger a the couch and made a turning gesture and the couch whipped around so Lovell was facing her; He looked unamused.

"What?" He asked.

"I see you have a new little guest." She stated as she summoned a chair to sit across from him.

Lovell raised an eyebrow. "And? So? I'm teaching him, no need to worry."

Hecate laughed softly. "Yes, We saw that you are teaching him...But he is not just some young boy...you know this right? He has a great burden before him..."

Lovell nodded he may not have magic, but he knew what had been going on in the magical world not too long ago. He knew who his new little Pup was.

Hecate sat back more in her chair. "We wish that you watch and train him well. Guide him to be a wonderful young man, and we will free of your curses."

Lovell looked sharply at her. "Really? But what of the other out there?"

Hecate gave a secretive smile. "Fear not young Lovell! If all goes well then your problem will be dealt with when little Harry finishes his."

Lovell scoffed at the young comment. "I'll help, but it's not to be free. The Runt has grown on me, the freedom from the curses will be extra."

Hecate smiled warmly at the young looking man. Even with all the mistakes he had made she always love his big heart.

"Also tell him of his parents...At least tell him watch you can." She said

"I was planing to do that tomorrow." Lovell stated.

"That is good to hear Lovell...Also I think you should maybe buy a bigger house..or add more rooms to this one." Hecate advised.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

Hecate smiled once more then disappeared chair and all.

Lovell stood quickly "Hey wait! Why do I need to bigger house!" He yelled

A growl sounded from Harry's room before snores were renewed...

Lovell looked warily at the door. He had thought of waking the kid early for some more training...maybe he should wait for the pup to wake on his own? He quite liked his hand attached to his arm.

* * *

 **There ya go~ Chapter 5 It not much I know and i'm sorry. Now I need help.**

 **I want each wolf to call there partners something. Like how Fenris calls Harry Pup. so what should Ron's wolf call him? I was thinking Little Fire. Also what should Ron's wolf's name be?**

 **What do you think Lovell's name for Ron be? He will call him Kid, and Pup but his will have a third that is just his own like Runt is Harry's.**

 **Well that is all~ Tell me what ya think!**


	6. Chapter 6

A young seven year old, red haired boy watched on in boredom as his little sister played with her odd friend. He didn't see why he had to watch them...well at least he wasn't stuck doing chores like his brothers were.

He closed his blue eyes and sighed.

"Ron! Come play with us!" The young girl with the same red hair as him pleaded.

he wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"I don't want to play Ginny! I want to go home it almost Dinner time!" Ron complained.

The young red head girl just rolled her eyes, and turned to her blonde friend.

"Come on Luna lets go play over there! I don't want to catch Ron's grumpiness!" She finished sticking her tongue out at Ron; who stuck his own tongue out in return.

Ginny ran off and Luna stared at the redhead a moment longer before running off to join her friend.

Ron gave her a funny look and shook his head. Such an odd girl...

He continued to watch on in boredom. Finally he just flopped back onto the grass and looked up at the sky.

The sky was now a dark purple with wisps of pinks, orange, and red. It was actually quite nice really. He could see the first few stars start to twinkle as he scanned the sky again, but stopped at the full moon peaking on the horizon and frowned. He didn't know that there was a full moon tonight.

sitting up quickly his skin started to prickle and a bad feeling settled in his stomach.

"Ginny! Luna! It's time to go! I'm not kidding!" He called out to the two girls.

They didn't answer.

His heart started to beat a little faster and he stood and scanned the area looking for pale blonde and fiery red hair.

"Oi! Where are you two!" He called out again.

Again there was no answer .

He walked over to where they had went, and saw them playing in the little pond. He narrowed his eye in annoyance and stomped over to them.

"I was calling you guys! Why didn't you answer." He asked as he got closer to them.

The two girls looked at him and Ginny spoke first. "We didn't want to go yet."

"I wanted to play more." Luna added quietly.

"Well at least answer when someone is calling for you!" Ron bit out the bad feeling not leaving.

Ginny grinned and walked over to him with a gleam in her eyes that was often in the twins.

"Aw, were you worried about us?" she teased.

Ron blushed lightly in embarrassment "What! No! It's just that...if anything happens to you mum would kill me!"

Luna giggled and Ginny looked at him slyly "Whatever you say Ron."

"Whatever! Let's go it's dark now, and there's a full moon out." Ron said his face even redder.

"What are you scared of a werewolf or something? Dad said there weren't any around here." Ginny asked as the walk to drop Luna off at her house.

"I'm not scared! It's just that mum is probably worried." Ron defended.

The two girls smiled at each other knowingly.

They made it to Luna's house just a few moments latter with an oddly dressed man waiting for them.

"Ah, there you kids are. Ginny, Ron I just got off the Floo with your mother. She wants you home." He said kindly as he hugged Luna who had went straight to him.

"Don't worry Mr. Lovegood, we were just going." Ginny said politely as she tugged on Ron's sleeve trying to get him to start waking.

Ron waved bye, and followed his sister up the hill to there home. They reach the top to see there tall home lights on and looking inviting.

He started down the hill carefully not to fall or trip. While Ginny ran happily down laughing when she skid slightly from the slick grass. Once she reached to bottom she continued to run towards the house.

"Oi be careful!" He called out to her.

He was going to say more when something caught his eye. It was big and running straight words Ginny. The clouds moved and the moonlight hit the fast moving thing and Ron breath left him in a hiss.

It was a werewolf, and it was heading for Ginny!

"Ginny! Run!" Ron picked up a rock and threw it, but it missed.

Ginny turned to see what Ron was yelling about when she saw the beast running to her. Her eyes widen and she screamed.

Ron grit his teeth, and his heart started to beat faster when he saw Ginny freeze up. He was running down the hill before he realized it.

He still had a rock in his hand from when he picked up the other earlier. He heart beating faster, and faster the closer the werewolf got to Ginny.

He drew his hand back and threw the rock as hard as he could.

The rock took on a slight glow from the accidental magic that seeped into it.

It his the werewolf on the side of the head as it reached Ginny.

It yelped and turned its piercing gold eyes onto Ron.

Ron slid to a stop when he saw he got its attention.

The werewolf started to run at Ron now.

"Ginny go NOW!" He yelled as he started to run.

She turned and ran to the house meeting her Father who had came out to see what the screaming was about. He told her to go inside as he ran by here trying to get to his youngest son.

Ron ran as fast as his little leg could carry him, but tripped over a hidden rock that he didn't see in the dark.

He groaned, and went to get back up but was hit. He cried out in pain as he rolled a few timed landing on his back.

Opening his blue eyes he froze; standing over him was the werewolf. Drool dripped onto his face and he could smell death and blood on it's breath.

The werewolf snapped at him and Ron whimpered in fear. It then opened its mouth and when to bit him in the throat to end him quickly.

Ron brought his arms up in instinct to protect himself.

Just as the werewolf sinked its sharp teeth into his flesh. Two bright light hit it causing it to let got and get knocked back.

It stood and shook it head, before leaping at Ron again. Once again it was hit by two spell.

A blonde haired man in multicolored robs ran passed Ron still throwing spell after spell at the werewolf.

Arthur stopped by his son and looked him over. When he saw the bit mark on his arm he's breath caught in his throat. he quickly ripped some of his rob and wrapped it around the young boy's bleeding arm.

"Dad...Is Ginny ok?" Ron asked quietly. His body shaking from fear, adrenaline, and pain.

Arthur tried to smile reassuringly "Yeah, she just shaken up."

"Arthur, i'm sorry friend. But the beast got away." Xenophilius said solemnly as he walked up to the two.

"It's alright Xeno."

What else Ron's father may have said, he wasn't sure. The fire in his veins was just too much and he passed out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. You know life and stuff happened.**

 **But I hope you liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
